undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Reapertale
"Something I've created that cannot wilt." -Toriel Description Reapertale is an AU where the main monsters, are gods. Story The original Gods/Goddesses were created from the Stars, and are thus made out of stardust. When they die, they return to the skies (credit goes to @blackaerin for this marvelous idea) Toriel, Goddess of Life, brought Life into the world and created “humans”–they are her creation and her children However, as the number of humans grew, the Balance of the world was beginning to skew. There were too many immortals/”children” populating the realm, becoming corrupted by their taking advantage of ‘life’, and something needed to be done to restore the Balance Asgore, Gerson, and Gaster decided that Death needed to be created. Toriel, disgusted by this decision, fled from the godly realm and hid in isolation in the human realm. Death was created by Asgore, Gerson, and Gaster. Gerson was aware that they needed something the opposite of Tori–who is ”light”–to create a god opposite of her, and thus knew they needed to use Darkness. Furthermore, Asgore’s help was needed to harness the power of a “black hole/black star” to create them, a black hole the closest thing existing to the concept of death. Gerson blessed them with Wisdom in order to control this darkness. Gaster was tasked with their actual creation, binding these elements and endowing them with Magic–however, due to the fact that Gaster had never before “created” something (that domain belonged to Tori, and even then, Life could not have created Death), there were unpredictable consequences and two Death Gods were created instead of one– Sans and Papyrus, both holding the title, like two sides of the same coin. They are made of a mixture of Magic, Wisdom, and Darkness. Sans, as a Reaper, finding Toriel (which is Life). He breaks the barrier that keeps anyone from getting into Toriel's place. After finding her, Toriel started a fight with him (whice is normal because Toriel is Life and Sans is Death). After the fight, she allow him to stay there, but do not interrupt her. And of course, Sans won't listen. Then, Toriel chat with Sans for sometimes, and finally, they've become friends. The next time he comes to her, she gave him a white lily flower and explain that it appears in funerals, but it wilted (because Sans is Death so every living things he touch will die). And the next time he visit her, she gave him another white lily, but this time, it's made of glass so it can't wilt. But then, it didn't last long. Chara, pass the barrier easily (Sans broke it) and then, they use theirs reaper tool, sliced Toriel off, leading to killing her. And in the end, Sans couldn't accept Toriel's death. Characters Sans Found Toriel, first they're enemies but soon become friends. His brother, Papyrus, is also a Reaper. Toriel Found by Sans, first they're enemies but soon become friends. Killed by Chara. Chara Killed Toriel via theirs giant reaper tool. Check out Renrink tumblr, creator of Reapertale.